Forgotten
by EmoScene
Summary: You don't forget. You don't forget something the very next day. You don't forget something the very next week. You don't forget something the very next month. You don't forget something the very next year. You don't just forget.


_**Based On A True Story.**_

* * *

><p>You don't forget. You don't forget something the very next day. You don't forget something the very next week. You don't forget something the very next month. You don't forget something the very next year. You don't just forget.<p>

Blossom.

1 year ago.

'I want to tell him I like him.' I texted one of my best friend Buttercup.

'Yeah you should it's been 2 years and you've known each other longer than that.' She replied.

'Okay I'll do it tomorrow.'

'If you don't tell him, I will.'

'LOL Okay. :)'

Then I went to bed to go to sleep.

I, Blossom, will tell Brick that I like him. We've been friends for 2 years and I liked him the first time I saw him. My best friends know that.

The Next Day.

I was wearing the best outfit I owned and it was a pink and white mini skirt, a white tank top, white tights and light pink ballerina flats. I wore 3 wristbands, 2 pink, 1 white. My orange hair fell to my waist and a light pink hair band on my head with my straight bangs covering half my eye.

I went to school.

I got there 10 minutes early and all my friends gathered around me telling me how excited they were to see his reaction telling me they know he's not going to reject me. They told me how beautiful I looked and good luck.

I was in first hour. And that was the same class I had with him. He got in trouble for talking and was sent outside. He was wearing a Black shirt and red football shorts with black and white Nikes. He stomped outside and was in such a bad mood. 'He's going to be so happy when I tell him about me liking him during lunch' I thought to myself.

Lunch Time.

It was lunch and I couldn't eat hoping that once I tell him he may kiss me and so I didn't want my breath to smell bad so I skipped lunch. I looked to my right with a huge crowd and Brick in the center, the people around him were my friends. They were all talking at the same time, and they were coming towards me. I then rushed to the bathroom with my other friend looking at me like I was a weirdo and wondering what on earth I was up to. I just ignored it and my friends chased after me. I was much faster than them of course and I locked my self inside one of the bathroom stalls till I knew for sure they had left. But once I came out My friends tried to grab me towards him and I ran to the bathroom again. This happened 3 times until finally lunch was over.

After Lunch, 5th hour.

Then I told my friend Buttercup "Okay I'll tell him now." "You better. Or I'll tell him in 6th hour." She had one class with him so I said, "Okay." Buttercup and I walked towards him and Buttercup said "She has to tell you something." But he just ran to 5th hour. I felt kind of sad. But then I thought 'well he doesn't know what I'll say so yeah he hasn't really rejected me.'

6th And 7th Hour.

Finally it was 6th hour and Buttercup told me she's going to tell him. I told her okay. I then left to go to English, and I hadn't realized I had been smiling the whole day. We had a break in between 6ht and 7th hour so I went to go find Buttercup. Unfortunately I couldn't find her so I had to wait till after school. But on my way back to 7th hour my other best friend Bubbles pulled Brick and I together and she was squashing us towards the wall and I was in front of him. Brick and I pushed her to the floor by accident so she would stop pushing us to the wall. She was just laughing like a crazy person. Thank god she was popular, she would have been made fun of. I wasn't popular. I was a little below average. Buttercup was just average. Anyways, I quickly went to 7th hour. My last class and couldn't wait to hear from Buttercup what Brick told her, even though he was just right next to me I didn't have the time to ask him.

After School.

I was opening my locker and since I don't take the bus there was no need to rush. Suddenly my group of friends came to my locker before going to their bus and Buttercup told me "Brick doesn't like you. That's what he told me in 6th hour." Bubbles then said, "I'm sorry." My smile vanished for about a second but then a fake smiled replaced it and I turned to my friends and said "Oh well. I guess he likes someone else." Bubbles brother boomer who's locker was near mine interrupted and said "Brick doesn't like Blossom?" He said it in a way of making fun of me. I wasn't very surprised. Bubbles shushed him. My other friend Bell said "Come on. Lets go walk to outside together." "No thanks. I need to go to the bathroom." I lied. I went to the bathroom and I caught a glimpse of Bell giving me a pity smile. I faked smiled back. Then I went to a mirror and looked at myself. 'What's wrong with me?' I wondered.

When I Got Home.

My mom told me she was going to go shopping and my dad was at work and my sister was in her room. Before I could go to my room, Buttercup calls me she told me exactly what he said and it went a like this:

"Blossom?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah."

Knowing that's the only word I could say because my sister didn't go to her room yet.

"Do you want me to tell you what he said?"

"Yeah."

"When I told him you liked him he shook his head and said 'No' I asked him why and he said 'I don't like her. We barely know each other' I didn't know what to say so I said 'oh"

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well. Bye."

"Bye."

Then we hung up.

I went up to my room and so did my sister, Bliss. She closed her door and so did I. Then I went on my bed and burst out crying. Bliss had her earphones on so she couldn't hear me. I then looked around my room looking for something specific. I found it deep within my desk drawer. It was a razor knife. I sat back down on my bed still crying and I cut my wrist knowing exactly where to cut, where not to cut. I cut slowly. Because it was my first time. It only made a scratch then I cut a bit harder and blood came out slowly. It dripped down onto my bed sheet and there was a little red dot. I cut 4 times blood dripping everywhere. I was just about to cut the place where you shouldn't cut. But then I changed my mind. What changed my mind was my dog. I only had one reason to live and that is to get my dog once I move. I'm going to save an animal's life. Suddenly I heard the door lock open and I quickly wiped my tears and hid my razor knife and pretended to sleep because my parents could tell if I have been crying. So I pretended to sleep the rest of the day. Because it was a Wednesday I had to go to school the next day.

The Next Day.

I went to school hesitantly. Expecting people to hate me and make fun of me. But my friends told me that called Brick names and gave him the finger. I didn't really believe them. I thought they were probably just saying that to cheer me up. But it didn't work having the fact that I had 1st hour with him. Every time I was there I felt him staring at me. I even took a peek just to see me just being right. I didn't eat lunch that day. Neither breakfast. I was too depressed to eat but I had to eat dinner because my family was there to see me eat.

I haven't eaten lunch or breakfast since.

Today.

I moved half way across the world and I got a dog. I went onto facebook. I was looking through wall post when I found this photo of my friends in America going ice-skating. There I found, Bubbles hugging someone. I looked at the other pictures and I found 4 more of her and a boy. One was them hugging, another talking, another smiling at the camera, and the last was of them skating in the dark holding hands. The boy, as you might have guessed was Brick. I messaged my friends asking them if Bubbles was dating Brick. They said yeah. I asked how long they said about a couple of days. I messaged Bubbles and asked her myself. She said yeah. Is there a problem? I replied with a yes, do you not remember what happened last year? She said she was sorry but I didn't believe her I then told my other friends they said 'your still not over that?' I said 'You don't forget. You don't forget something the very next day. You don't forget something the very next week. You don't forget something the very next month. You don't forget something the very next year. You don't just forget. It hurts my heart to know my best friend is dating the guy I like.' 'I then started cursing at my best friends for the first time in my life, I have never cursed. And then eventually I said sorry because I know I would regret not saying sorry. I then logged out of facebook.

I went to my drawer and I took out my razor knife and I cut my self more than 10 times. My dog whimpered and I told him. "Let's go for a walk." I then went outside with him and since it was 3AM there weren't many cars. I went down to the lake and because I lived up north the water was cold and partly frozen because it was January 22. We went half way around the lake and I stopped, I hooked my dog's leash onto a tree. Because there were not many lampposts. Then I kissed my dog on fore head and hugged him tightly telling him that I loved him. He's only 4 years old so he deserved to be alive. I thought. I then walked up towards the lake. And then I jumped in. The water was freezing and my body became numb my muscles froze and I could hear through the water my dog barking. I then sank to the bottom of the lake and my bubbles stopped. My lungs filled up with water and I drowned. I killed my self. My spirit flew out of my body and went out of the water. Because dog's can see ghosts he saw me and I unhooked his leash and led him to the house opening the door and putting him to sleep at night.

My parents and sister found out I had committed suicide and they gave away my dog to a pound. Because he reminded them of me being there. Because I loved my dog so much I would never leave his side. I have been following him around everywhere he goes from dog owner to dog owner I was with him through it all. I was there when he got adopted when he was returned when he got visited when he got adopted and when a car hit him. After the accident I got to actually hold him. Not just lead him but also hold him. Now I'm in heaven with him he's laying beside me sleeping on a cloud up in heaven. We are with all my new friends and we get to have parties with the gods and goddesses. We're having so much fun, and I forgot most things down in earth except for my dog. I feel so much happier. It feels good. Although I died at a young age of 13 I still got to my teens. I can't wait for my family to come here. It's so much fun here. And there are no worries.

Love,

Blossom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Based on a true story.**_


End file.
